As a synthetic method which forms a C—N bond from an aryl halide and an amine compound, a method of performing under existence of a Pd catalyst is known widely (refer to Patent document 1). Moreover, a method of using highly active P(tBu)3 as a ligand is known (refer to Patent document 2). However, when a compound which carries out poisoning of a Pd catalyst, for example, a nitrogen-containing condensed heterocyclic compound was used, there was a problem that a reaction did not advance or an excessive amount of catalyst was required. Further, although Ullmann reaction is known as a method of forming a C—N bond, when an aromatic bromide is used, reactivity is low and application thereof is difficult. Although a method of reacting under existence of copper or a copper ion, and a ligand is disclosed as another method of forming a C—N bond, there is no disclosure using a nitrogen-containing condensed heterocyclic compound like the present invention as a reaction substrate (refer to Patent documents 3 and 4, non-patent documents 1 and 2).    Patent document 1: U.S. Pat. No. 5,576,460    Patent document 2: Japanese Patent No. 3161360    Patent document 3: U.S. Pat. No. 6,759,554    Patent document 4: U.S. Pat. No. 6,867,298    Non-patent document 1: D. A. K. Vezzu et al, Org. Lett., volume 11, page 4310 (2009)    Non-patent document 2: A. Shafir et al, J. Am. Chem. Soc., volume 128, page 8742 (2006)